Ángel Oscuro
by Oyuky Uchiha
Summary: El es un ángel... pero por ser mitad demonio es un Ángel Oscuro... Ella es una simple chica de 17 años... pero ella no sabe que le pertenece y el no sabe que ella ah cambiado desde la ultima vez que la vio... Ahora el la tenia de nuevo después de 200 años de buscarla... por fin puede tenerla entre sus brazos y no pienza dejarla ir


**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me perteneces, pertenecen a Kishi-sama :)

* * *

.

**Ángel Oscuro**

.

Mi cuerpo se sentía pesado al igual que mis ojos que miraban únicamente el afligido rostro de mi madre que gritaba cosas que no llegaban a mis oídos.

Mi entorno se empañaba lentamente mientras mamá me sujetaba de la mano y me daba ligeras palmaditas en las mejillas.

Y mi vista se oscurecía más y mas y cuando estaba a punto que mirar completamente la oscuridad una luz apareció detrás de mi madre y entonces… caí en un profundo sueño.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Desperté en mi cama como todos los días al escuchas que mamá me llamaba fuertemente esperando a que despertara para alistarme e ir al colegio. Asistir a clases no era una de mis cosas favoritas pero igual era mas entretenido que quedarme sola en casa vigilada por el vecino que no pierde ninguno de mis movimientos desde la ventana de la habitación que esta a un costado de la mía.

Me aproxime hasta la ventana y cerré las persianas viendo que el me observaba y me dedicaba una sonrisa picara… Imbécil…

Mi uniforme era un completo asco aun que fuese solamente una falda negra a la mitad de los muslos y un suéter rojo que llegaba debajo de mi cadera.

Mama tenia listo el desayuno en la mesa pero, al igual que yo mi apetito aun no despertaba así que solo bebí de unos cuantos sorbos el baso con agua que estaba a un lado de mi plato.

-Querida, vas tarde.- Hablo mamá mirándome preocupada. Mamá siempre se preocupa

-Me voy.- Levante mi mano en forma de despedida y salí por la puerta esperando que hoy pasara algo interesante, de otra forma me aburriría como siempre. Dedique una ultima mirada a la casa de al lado donde el _amistoso_ vecino me decía adiós con su mano y una asquerosa sonrisa en su rostro, levante mi mano y le hice una señal obscena antes de comenzar a correr dejando a aquel horrible hombre atrás.

* * *

.

Caminaba desinteresadamente por la calle con mi reproductor en las manos y los auriculares enredados alrededor de mis oídos mientras escuchaban a mi banda favorita. A mi paso mandaba algunas miradas envenenadas a las chicas que se tomaban la molestia de decir uno que otro comentario sobre mi persona y quedando como una niña pequeña les saque la lengua mientras hacia un puchero y ellas fruncían el ceño.

Pero algo a mi paso llamo mucho más mi atención, más que los contantes choces contra mis hombros de las personas que pasaban a toda prisa a mis costados y más que la cara de las personas que miraban estañadas mi color de cabello.

Era un chico completamente diferente a todos los que había visto antes y no tanto por su atuendo, que consistía en una camiseta gris que se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y sobre esta una chaqueta que parecía de cuero negra, unos pantalones de vestir negros pegados a sus piernas y unos botines del mismo color, sino por su mirada penetrante acompañada de una sonrisa arrogante.

Me miraba directamente a los ojos como si me conociera de toda la vida, su repentina confianza hizo que me hirviera la sangre. El sujeto me sonrió mas ampliamente y levanto una ceja apuntando con su dedo detrás mío mientras su sonrisa se convertía lentamente en una línea en su rostro.

Por inercia voltee hacia atrás viendo como un carro viajaba a toda velocidad hacia mi dirección. Tan concentrada había estado en examinar al sujeto que no me había dado cuenta de que mi caminar se había detenido justo en medio del cruce de la calle.

El carro estaba ya demasiado cerca, no podía hacer nada, prácticamente estaba ya muerta. Me tome la molestia de tirar mi mochila al pavimento ya que pesaba mucho y no quería morir con la sensación de que mi hombro derecho dolía, era muy incomodo. Casi involuntariamente mordí mi labio inferior, tal vez deseando haber besado a mi madre por última vez o haberle dicho a ino que estaba más delgada que ella… O tal vez... Solo tal vez me reprochaba el que jamás había hecho nada memorable de mi vida, algo que, incluso en un momento como este no pudiera olvidar. Pero era ya muy tarde y no tenia ánimos como para reclamarme algo.

Serré mis ojos y me dedique a subir al máximo el volumen de mi reproductor, abrí y cerré mis ojos en una fracción de segundos y vi como el auto, de color gris, estaba prácticamente sobre mi y repentinamente sentí un par de brazos enredarse a la altura de mi cintura y cargarme como si fuera una niña pequeña. Me molesto el que los auriculares salieran de mis oídos ya que repentinamente la música que tanto me gustaba se había cortado y eso me irritaba. Mire fulminante a quien me había privado de la hermosa música que salía de mi reproductor y aquella mirada serena me envolvió en un sentimiento de angustia y arrepentimiento.

Me quede mirando al sujeto que inicialmente estaba al final de la calle y que ahora, mágicamente, me sostenía en sus brazos. La rabia se acumulo en mi garganta haciendo que mis ojos comenzaran a llenarse de agua y lo mas estúpido fue que no entendí porque. Sin siquiera pensarlo el sujeto me puso en el suelo y llevo una mano hasta mi rosada cabellera revolviéndola.

-G…Gracias…- Lo que logro salir de mi boca parecía más bien el sonido de alguien vomitando que un agradecimiento

-No hay de que.- El tipo, que tenía unos hermosos ojos negros, me sonrió ladinamente y me deposito un beso en la mejilla haciendo que mis manos temblaran.

-Yo no… quería morir.- Dije avergonzándome al no entender por que carajos le daba tanta información a un completo desconocido pero al mirarme a los ojos como lo hacia ahora sentía la necesidad de decirle toda la verdad.

_Estúpido, lo se._

Tomo mi mentón con su mano y me beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de mis labios logrando que me estremeciera.

_Esto era MUY extraño…_

-Ten cuidado quieres.- Su voz sonó como una advertencia y no como una petición, pero, ¿por que un completo extraño me pediría que tuviese cuidado cuando mi seguridad no era de su incumbencia?

Sin decir nada tome mi mochila y me di la vuelta para seguir con mi vida, ese chico era muy extraño y de seguro solo me traería problemas así que simplemente me aleje.

_Era lo correcto… ¿no?_

* * *

.

Estúpida escuela, estúpidos profesores, estúpida Ino…

Definitivamente este no era mi día; habría sido fácil soltarle un puñetazo a ino en el rostro cuando me propuso como delegada de la clase, habría sido fácil saltarme las clases y evitarme todo ese show y había sido fácil mandar a la coña todo… de no haber sido por Hinata… Estúpida Hinata

Hinata Hyuga era mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria, ella siempre ah estado a mi lado cuando estoy deprimida y cuando me meto en problemas. En cambio ino solo me llama para contarme su estúpidamente aburrida vida amorosa con el asqueroso de Sai, pero por más que le digo que su vida no me importa ni un carajo, más cree que estoy bromeando y que me intereso por ella…

Hinata es una chica completamente diferente a mí, ella no tiene problemas, sus padres la aman, saca buenas calificaciones y es muy linda. A diario lleva su mochila repleta de cartas de admiradores pero no abre ninguna ya que dice que seria descortés no contestarlas y que si no las lee es como no recibirlas y que si no las recibe no tendrá que molestarse en contestarlas… Es algo confuso pero ella sabe que la entiendo.

-Saku-chan, ¿Jamás te ah enamorado?- La voz de hinata me saco de mis cavilaciones, estaba muy concentrada pensando en como evitar que el bastardo de al lado se enterara de que llegaba a casa

-No…- Aquella simple palabra iba cargada de frialdad, pero hinata me entendería

Mi amiga suspiro sonoramente despertando mi curiosidad y la mire fijamente hasta que ella se dio cuenta. –Es solo que me gustaría enamorarme de alguien, alguien bueno que me quiera de verdad…- Sonrió tímidamente y yo solo aparte la mirada

Eso de los sentimientos de amor no se me daba… y no es que llamaran mi atención pero… ahora que hinata lo comentaba llegaba a mi cabeza esa estúpida pregunta que me repetía tanto cuando tenia 15 años; ¿Por qué jamás me eh enamorado? Lo agradable era que al cumplir mis 17 había descubierto la respuesta aun que no era algo digno de recordar.

-Sakura-chan… si tuvieses la oportunidad de enamorarte de alguien aun que supieras que esta persona te hará mal… ¿Lo harías?-

Mire a hinata con cara desinteresada aun que por dentro me moría de curiosidad por saber cual seria mi respuesta o cual era la respuesta que mi amiga esperaba

Lo primero que llego a mi mente fue un rotundo ¡SI! Pero después de abofetearme internamente repase las palabras de mi amiga:

_**Si tuvieses la oportunidad de enamorarte de alguien aun que supieras que esta persona te hará mal**_

Después de todo la respuesta no era tan difícil. Si esta persona me haría mal y yo lo sabia por supuesto que evitaría enamorarme de el… Solo un estúpido respondería que si a algo como eso.

-No.- Respondí ágilmente dándole otro sorbo a mi botella de agua

-Yo lo haría…- Murmuro hinata perdiéndose en sus pensamientos y creí que seria mejor dejarla así por un rato antes de que siguiera con su interrogatorio

Después de un rato el timbre sonó y tuvimos que volver a las aulas. Era increíble como podía llegar a amar y a odiar a ese timbre al mismo tiempo ya que unas cuantas horas después me avisaba que la jornada escolar se terminaba y que podía ir a casa a encerrarme en mi cuarto y escuchar música.

Al llegar a casa el vecino me observaba desde la puerta de su casa como lo hacia de costumbre, me dedico una sonrisa y yo fruncí el ceño mirando hacia otra dirección. Mi casa no estaba en el barrio mas lujoso de la ciudad pero era una casa bonita y tenia mi propio cuarto por lo que no tenia motivos de quejarme con mamá… al menos hasta que el vecino se quiera pasar de listo, entonces si le reprocharía a mamá, solo para desquitar mi rabia.

* * *

.

**Holis (:**

**Okya... ya se que no debería estar publicando otra historia cuando no eh terminado la de _Miss You_ Pero me moría por mostrarles esta que eh estado editando desde hace un tiempo y que quería compartirles n.n**

**Perdón**** por no continuar la otra historia pero con lo que paso por acá en Sinaloa todo pinta muy mal y no eh tenido mucho tiempo, este cap. ya lo tenia escrito y tenia un tiempesillo libre así que me dije ¿Por que no?**

**Pronto les traigo actualizaciones pequeñines**

**Se bañan ^-^**

**.**

**Chao Chao!**


End file.
